


Home is where HOMRA is

by mangamaniac48



Series: Reader Inserts [4]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Songfic, im sorry i love this guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangamaniac48/pseuds/mangamaniac48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love this place, but it’s haunted without you.” </p><p>Mikoto x Reader (song fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where HOMRA is

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Imported from Luna.
> 
> Original A/n: Hi everyone! I stumbled across the song Little House by Amanda Seyfried (its part of the soundtrack for Dear John) and I thought it reminded me of a particular redhead. So, uh, yeah. Hey.

I love this place

But it’s haunted without you

You leant onto the bar with your elbows resting against the cold waxed wood. Izumo sure had been polishing it relentlessly, determined to maintain the schedule he had kept when Mikoto was still… there. You gently fiddled with the ashtray on the table, which by this time in the afternoon would already have contained the ashes and butts of several of Mikoto’s cigarettes. 

”How have you been, (name)?” Izumo asked kindly as he came in from the doorway. From… the area which you had stayed with Mikoto for two years before he had… left. 

  
_My tired heart  
_

Is beating so slow

The bar felt sluggish and cold without the members of HOMRA frequenting it. Normally the warm sunlight that sifted through the small windows would cast the shadows of several people on the wooden floor. The air would be filled with excited and cheerful chatter. Now, the silence of the bar simply felt emptier. After Mikoto had… left… most of the HOMRA members had promptly gone off in search of tougher alliances. Some remained for the nostalgia, while Mikoto’s inner group occasionally met up at Izumo’s bar, or to hang out for old time’s sake. 

”I’m fine. You?” 

  
_Our hearts sing less than  
_

We wanted, we wanted.

Sometimes it was funny how people tended to disregard events they know would happen, just to kid themselves that it wouldn’t. It was like that, with Mikoto. You knew that it was only a matter of time before his sword of Damocles completely disintegrated, but the thought that it couldn’t be fixed, or that he’d no longer be around because of it, was so absurd that you and the other members of HOMRA simply pushed it to the back of your minds. He was Mikoto, after all! The Red King, the beloved leader of HOMRA, and surely it was impossible for him to just, well… die. 

Our hearts sing cause

We do not know, we do not know 

To light the night, to help us grow 

It is not said, I always know.

Yet when he did, you and the others were left in shock. Tears streamed down your face as you and the others were grouped together, chanting “No blood! No bone! No ash!” for the last time as Mikoto’s HOMRA. The red orb that had been your tattoo peeled itself off from your collarbone and floated into the dark ocean of the night with a pretty vermillion scattering of light. Intermingled with the stars, they farewelled the Red King with a final procession in the sky. 

You can catch me

Don’t you run, don’t you run

You remembered the first day you wanted to join HOMRA. You had seen how protective the members were of each other, and how kindly their king had treated them. Somehow, you wanted to be a part of all that. To be strong, and to be part of a family. 

You followed a particularly rowdy group of them (later you learnt that this was Mikoto’s inner circle) to a bar on the edge of a lane. 

”Excuse me!” You said politely as you entered the bar. All heads turned to look at you in utter shock. 

”Yes?” smiled a young blonde man. 

”Oi, Totsuka, don’t say ‘yes’ with such a perverted looking expression while speaking to a girl!” yelled a short redhead in a beanie and baggy shirt. “It’s disgusting!!” A larger male sighed next to him while the man cleaning the glasses behind the counter reacted similarly. 

”I want to join HOMRA!” You said, and winced at the surprised expressions. 

”Ahh~ I thought so! You’ve been following us for a while, now,” Totsuka smiled and started leading you to the back room. 

”Eh? Eh?” You yelped in surprise. What exactly was he doing? 

”You can’t let her join us!! It’s dangerous!” 

”Now, now Yata, I think a feminine touch to HOMRA would be a good idea. Besides, don’t you think it’s important for Anna to have a female role model?” Totsuka questioned in. “I hope you aren’t having any perverted thoughts about her.” 

”Hey, I haven’t even introduced myself and you’re already agreeing to it? Where are you taking me,” you asked warily. 

”To see our king, of course!” Totsuka knocked on a door before opening it. 

”Hello, we may have a new member!” He said quite proudly. “I have a feeling she’s going to be great.” 

The man lying on the bed glanced up at you and you flushed gently. He was incredibly handsome. He turned over and continued sleeping. 

”Hey…” you muttered. 

”Her red is quite pretty,” said a feminine young voice. You looked down to see a girl staring at you through a red marble. 

At this, the king got up and extended his hand. Suddenly, it was engulfed with red flames that did not burn at his skin. 

”Shake it, and you can join,” encouraged Totsuka. 

With a deep breath, you reached out to grab his hand. 

”Congratulations,” grinned Totsuka, as you felt a tiny prick on your collarbone. A tattoo had appeared there. “Oh, and you can let go of his hand now.” 

You flushed and hurriedly let go. 

If you live another day

In this happy little house 

The fire’s here to stay.

Before long, you found yourself hanging around Mikoto more and more. Somewhere along the line, it became a relationship that wasn’t just master-subordinate. 

So what that when you started to really believe that everything would always be perfect? Was it those long blissful nights in his room, tangled up with sheets as he showed you a passion different to the one he was infamous for? Perhaps so — the touch of his hard muscles bunching beneath your fingertips, the feel of wide strong shoulders that shuddered with wanton pleasure was enough to convince you that everything was alright. And he was always so _warm_ to hold as you lay beside him afterwards, his bright red hair hanging over his forehead. He seemed so vulnerable sleeping, not at all like the feared king he was made to be. 

To light the night, to help us grow

To help us grow 

It is not said, I always know

You should have known it was starting to end when the Colourless King killed Totsuka. The kind, caring man who wouldn’t even hurt a fly — shot in cold blood. It wasn’t a surprise that HOMRA demanded the perpetrator’s life in exchange. 

Because only a week or so after, Mikoto finally confronted the Blue, Colourless and Silver kings all in one. And that was bound to end in someone’s death… the only thing was that it ended in all of their deaths except Munakata’s. 

He had met you after to give his condolences. You had gritted your teeth and listened to him, angry that despite being friends with Mikoto, had executed him. Even though the island could have blown up… 

”Also,” the Blue King turned to you. “His last words to me were to tell you to move on, and have a good life with those who remain in HOMRA.” 

You couldn’t stop the tears streaming down your face after that. 

Please don’t make a fuss, it won’t go away

The wonder of it all 

The wonder that I made

”(name)?” 

You looked up to see Izumo staring inquisitively at you. It must have been hard for him too, to have two of his childhood friends deceased before they reached their third decade in life. 

”Anna told me you wanted to go to Osaka for a little while?” 

You smiled. 

”Nah,” you laughed. “Like I’d leave you guys here. You’d probably all destroy Tokyo by accident. Especially Yata.” 

”Hey I heard that!” The doorbell jangled as Yata, Kakamoto and Anna entered the bar. 

I am here to stay

I am here to stay 

_Stay._

* * *


End file.
